


La mort est un jugement

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Hadès a-t-il vécu l'époque mythologique et les premières guerres saintes contre Athéna ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort est un jugement

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
**Titre de la fanfiction :** La mort est un jugement  
**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

  
**La mort est un jugement**

 

Les ténèbres. Voilà ce qui m'avait été échu alors que, avec mes deux frères, nous tentions le sort pour nous partager le monde.

  
Tout avait pourtant bien mal commencé. En effet, à peine étions-nous nés que notre père, Cronos, nous dévora tous. Je me souviens du noir total, de cette prison qui donnait l'illusion de la mort. Nous allions... j'allais pourrir ici, dans ce tombeau... Exception à la règle, mon plus jeune frère, Zeus, avait échappé au carnage grâce à notre mère Rhéa. Il nous délivra et enfin, je pus voir la lumière, cette clarté qui m'avait tant manquée. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Le combat entre dieux et titans, ce que l'on appela plus tard la Titanomachie, fut terrible et dura dix années. Dix années au terme desquelles les dieux furent vainqueurs.

  
Nous avions vaincu, nous étions les plus forts, les plus puissants êtres qui aient jamais existé !

  
Tout naturellement, le monde nous appartenait. Quoi de plus naturel que de nous mettre d'accord sur un partage équitable ? Soucieux de cette égalité des chances, nous avons, Zeus, Poséidon et moi, fait appel au sort.

  
Et Zeus, déjà chanceux d'avoir été le seul de ses enfants que Rhéa avait sauvé, remporta la Terre et le ciel... Un domaine conséquent, tout de lumière et de couleurs. Poséidon hérita des océans, cette étendue couvrant soixante-dix pour cent du globe. Quant à moi... ce fut le monde souterrain.

  
Le noir, encore. Cette absence de clarté qui m'avait tant fait souffrir dans l'estomac de mon père. Néanmoins je fis contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur : le but n'était pas de provoquer une guerre fratricide, nous avions déjà donné avec la Titanomachie.

  
Mais, si j'avais paru accepter ce partage, en réalité j'étais bien ennuyé : que faire de ce monde d'en-dessous ? Il fallait, je devais trouver quelque chose pour faire de cet endroit lugubre un royaume digne de moi.

  
Comme tous les dieux, il m'arrivait d'observer les hommes. Au début, ceux-ci nous craignaient et nous respectaient. Puis, petit à petit, ces déférences se firent plus rares. Avec une stupéfaction mêlée de colère, je constatais que les humains, non seulement, ne nous vénéraient pas comme ils l'auraient dû, mais qu'en plus ils se livraient, entre eux-mêmes, à des exactions. Et pas seulement entre eux mais aussi vis-à-vis des autres créatures vivantes. En se détournant de cette ferveur craintive qu'ils nous devaient, les hommes s'étaient détournés du droit chemin.

  
Dès lors je sus ce que je devais faire de mon domaine.

  
C'est pour cela que furent créés les Enfers, pour punir, corriger, cette humanité corrompue. Lui inspirer la terreur de la mort afin que, dans son existence, elle retrouve l'innocence qui était la sienne jadis.

  
Je m'entourais des dieux jumeaux mineurs, Hypnos et Thanatos et de personnages illustres comme Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque. Oui, j'avais choisi des humains pour faire office de juges ! Tout n'était pas bon à jeter parmi les hommes. Cependant, ces trois-là étaient un peu une exception à la règle.

  
Et l'heure du jugement arriva. Les défunts arrivaient dans mon royaume et étaient répartis selon leurs péchés dans les prisons des Enfers. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux à recevoir ainsi la punition éternelle !

  
Ce fut alors que Zeus disparut, non sans avoir au préalable offert la Terre à sa fille Athéna.

  
Quoi ? Cette gamine ? Alors que nous étions là, Poséidon et moi ? Mais quelle idée avait eu notre frère ? Comme moi, le maître des océans ne digérait pas l'information. Et il attaqua, souhaitant s'emparer de la Terre par la force. Ce fut ainsi que débuta la première Guerre Sainte. De mon domaine, j'observais la bataille. Athéna, pour faire face aux Marinas de Poséidon, s'entoura de guerriers sacrés, des Saints. Et ce fut finalement eux qui l'emportèrent, offrant leur victoire à leur déesse. Athéna garda la Terre.

  
Cependant, tout cela avait attisé ma convoitise : je voulais la Terre moi aussi. Après tout, n'y avais-je pas droit ? J'étais un des trois dieux qui s'étaient partagé le monde ; Athéna, cette enfant, n'était venue qu'après. Elle n'avait même pas participé à la Titanomachie !

  
Tout comme les deux belligérants précédents, je me constituai une armée, une armée de Spectres. Cent-huit Étoiles Maléfiques dévouées corps et âmes à ma cause.

  
Et vint une nouvelle Guerre Sainte.

  
Les combats furent rudes, aucun ne voulait céder. Une telle opiniâtreté, une telle dévotion à leur déesse de la part de ceux que l'on devait aussi nommer les Chevaliers d'Athéna, me remplit à la fois de colère et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi cette adoration envers elle, que leur avait-elle fait pour qu'ils se lancent de cette façon aveugle dans les combats ?

  
Malédiction ! L'un de ces Saints, celui de Pégase, avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à me toucher, moi, un dieu ! Comment était-ce possible, ce n'était qu'un homme, un vulgaire humain !?

  
Cette fois j'étais vraiment furieux. Je décidais, après la guerre, d'enfermer mon corps originel dans Elysion, ce lieu où reposaient les élus des dieux. Désormais je m'incarnerai dans un corps humain, le plus pur que je pourrai trouver. Ma véritable enveloppe charnelle bien à l'abri, je ne craignais plus rien. Je chargeais les dieux jumeaux de me trouver cet hôte, un hôte parfait leur avais-je précisé. Je sus que ce premier réceptacle avait une sœur aînée, nommée Pandore. Hypnos et Thanatos lui firent si bien la leçon, que cette jeune fille se voua à la protection de son frère, lequel devait, lui avait-on dit, accueillir l'âme d'Hadès. Cette Pandore se montra si dévouée à ma cause, et aussi disons-le, afin de l’attacher complètement à celle-ci, je fis d'elle le commandant de mon armée de Spectres, exception faite des dieux jumeaux. Jamais un humain ne gouvernerait un dieu, ce dernier fut-il mineur.

  
Le temps passa. Tous les deux cent ou deux cent cinquante ans, naissait un enfant mortel, le plus pur parmi sa génération. Et, chaque fois, Pandore, dont l'âme se réincarnait, veillait sur lui jusqu'à ce que je puisse investir son corps. Débutait alors une nouvelle Guerre Sainte contre Athéna et son armée.

  
Maudite Athéna, maudite armée de Saints ! Honni soit surtout ce Pégase, à croire qu'à chaque génération, ce canasson prenait un malin plaisir à me contrer !

  
Et Athéna. Athéna et sa bonté légendaire envers le genre humain... Cette bonté écœurante, à croire qu'elle ne voyait pas ce dont ses protégés étaient capables. Meurtres, vols, viols, tortures des animaux, massacre de la nature... Ah elle était belle l’humanité ! Et c'était cela que cette déesse souhaitait protéger ? Oh comme mon frère avait été stupide de lui avoir confié la Terre ! Si cela avait été moi...

  
C'était pour cela que les Enfers devaient rester tels quels, avec leurs prisons, leurs châtiments. Il fallait bien cela pour inspirer la peur de l'au-delà aux mortels.

  
La mort n'est pas une délivrance. C'est un jugement.


End file.
